1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to vehicle components for raising vehicle height. More specific implementations involve raising vehicle height with components intercalated between suspension mounting features of a vehicle's unibody and the vehicle's suspension system and drive train.
2. Background
Most wheeled vehicles have suspension systems for use with the wheels of the vehicle. In addition to helping attach wheels to a vehicle, suspension systems help mitigate the effects of irregularities and defects in road surfaces while driving. Suspension systems can be attached to a vehicle in various ways. Some suspension systems are attached to a component of the vehicle separate and distinct from the vehicle body. The component is usually attached to the frame of the vehicle. Other suspension systems are designed as a substructure attached to the body of a vehicle with bolts or similar fasteners.
In some applications, increasing the height of a vehicle's body relative to the suspension system is desired. Currently, vehicle height is increased relative to the suspension system with a “vehicle suspension lift kit.” Lift kits use a combination of springs and brackets attached to a frame component of the vehicle separate and distinct from the body of the vehicle.